Of Piano and Violin
by coolblue110
Summary: What if Tamaki and Kyouya had met when Kyouya went to live with Tamaki in France? What if Tamaki was still a piano player, and Kyouya a violist, as well? How will their relationship grow through their music? T  YAOI K/T
1. Chapter 1

The French city of Lyon was abuzz with early morning food shopping, the winter sky a blanket of blue, no cloud threatening to ruin the wonderfully frosty day.

A boy, maybe sixteen, people watched from his third-story pent house, a smile fluttering to his large, pink lips. Little kids clung to their mothers, wanting to be held by their mother just as their siblings were. Old business men carrying vegetables for themselves, wives loaded down with the freshest of food.

It was early in the morning when the most exciting things happened.

Tamaki Suoh stepped back from his window, clipping the lacy curtains back so that the sun touched his perfect white piano, the bench warm and inviting.

Winter holidays aloud Tamaki to play for however long he wanted, in the solidarity of his apartment. Sweet interlacing melodies flowed from his fingers, a second nature to the almost grown boy.

Pass bury stopped and watched the curtains of Tamaki's room flutter from the brisk wind, his expert playing carried from one street to the next, calming even the hardest of souls.

A soft knock at his door interrupted his playing, the world slowly starting to be set in motion again.

"Yes?" He called, quickly grabbing a dress shirt to cover his bear chest before he greeted his guest.

"It's us, Mister Tamaki. We've brought the student your father told you about? Are you ready to see him?" The voices that spoke to him were his personal guards, his beloved friends.

"Of course! Please, please bring him in!" Tamaki cried, his face lighting up with child-like excitement at the idea of a new friend! His father had said this new student, fresh from his father's home in Japan, was a violin player. The sweet music they would play together during their stay together. From almost the same social standing of Tamaki back in Japan, the boy (roughly Tamaki's age, as well) was sure to have been trained with the best of the best. Julliard, perhaps?

Tamaki waited with his fingers laced in anticipation as the door creaked open, revealing a stunning boy holding non other than a violin case.

"Mister Tamaki, please meet your new roommate, Mister Ootori Kyouya," Tamaki's body guard bowed to their new Japanese guest before closing the door behind him.

A short moment of silence followed as the boys took in one another, staring each other down.

"Well, hi, Ootori Kyouya-kun. May I just call you Kyouya?" Tamaki beamed, reaching out a hand towards Kyouya, who took it with a bit of hesitation. He nodded at Tamaki's request.

"Would you like to speak in French or Japanese?" Tamaki asked, smile not wavering.

"Japanese for now, please. It's a pleasure to meet you," Kyouya smiled, his eyes closing into perfect arches adorned with thick lashes. Tamaki swooned, happy to have gotten such a wonderful room mate.

"Kyouya, I'll show you around. You can leave your things in your room. Please, follow me." Tamaki motioned for Kyouya to follow him through the living room and down a long photo-adorned hallway.

"Here we are, Kyouya! Your new room! Welcome to France!" Tamaki's smile was sunshine as he opened the door to his friend's new room. Kyouya stepped quickly in, surveying the surrounding. Tiny flowers on the top of the bed frame, clean linins, a hand crafted desk made of cherry oak. Really, very beautiful.

And a music stand with an upright piano.

"Is there a piano is every room?" Kyouya asked, turning toward his host. Tamaki shook his head.

"I had it brought in here because I heard you play violin and piano. I hope that in time you can play piano for me, as well. Maybe we can duet?"

Kyouya stiffened, unable to look at Tamaki.

"I...Don't know about that. I'm not that good…" He whispered.

"But I heard you've won national competitions! I bet that you're reall-" he was cut off by Kyouya interrupting him.

'I'm really sorry, Suoh. But…could I have some privacy? I'm jet lagged and…" Kyouya tampered off, placing his violin down. "And I'd like to play in private."

Tamaki stopped, frowning, but accepted Kyouya's need for privacy. He glanced back at Kyouya as he closed the door, and caught the swiftest glint of something in his eye as he gazed at his violin.

Wistfulness?

But he shook it off, and told his guest good night.

Maybe he would play alone tonight….again.

**A/N**

**Omg…it's been a solid six months since I've updated. Sorry :c**

**Anyone who reads my work on a regular bases knows I'm a very serious musician. I've played French horn for 5 years, 3 years seriously (ie. Practicing, orchestra, auditions FOR orchestras, etc.) and I'm dedicated and am in love with my instrument so much LOL. Next year in winter I hope to try out the violin. C:**

**Some of my friends play violin very well…like…so well it's really scary. (LOL) **

**Sooo….This is my first yaoi piece for anime (I wrote one for Harry Potter…but that was 3 years ago ^^). I'm partial to music and Kyouya+ Tamaki. **

**I'd really love your reviews! 333**

**Recommended piece for this chapter: ****Winter Sonata - My Memory (Piano Instrumental)**


	2. Chapter 2

Lazy rays of sunshine beat in from the large window, curtain drawn, in Tamaki's living room. The piano glittered and little bits of dust dances around every surface, settling on Tamaki' cool, bear back. He was lying draped over every open area of the coach, one foot on the ground, the other swung over the top of the sofa. His arms draped overhead, one falling with a large "thus" to the floor as he sat shifted, thinking hard on how to bring his guest out of his shell.

"I don't know…..do I have to force him…." He sighed, covering his eyes. There was no reason why Kyouya wouldn't even go to dinner with him. He had had plenty of time to adjust from the jet lag. Why was he being like this?

"That's it! Tamaki growled, suddenly seized with a sort of anger that was foreign to him. He leaped up, tugging his jeans up, not wanting his boxers to show when he confronted his guest.

He sped down the hallway, careful not to knock over a plant or picture in his hurry.

"Kyouya! Kyouya, please get dressed and we're going ou-!" He was cut off as the door swung open so quickly that his hair was tussled and his eyes grew wide as he saw his guest, fully dressed, gazing into his eyes with sharp intensity. The two stood, frozen, for a moment, Tamaki unable to register that his guest was now willing and how _beautiful _he was…

He positively glowed.

"Please, I'll be waiting for you." Kyouya slid his way in between Tamaki and his door, hands in pockets.

"Alright…" Was all Tamaki could make come out of his now dry mouth. He was suddenly hyper aware that he was bear-chested and dashed to put on a more suitable outfit.

_Well…. Let's see how this turns out…_

Now dressed, Tamaki adjusted his collar, passing Kyouya's room on the way, the door slightly ajar. A dash of silver caught his eye and he moved past, sure that he had not put anything that bright in his guest's room. Curious, he backed up, buttoning his top button while tilting his head to see.

"Wow…" He breathed, stopping. He glanced around; listening hard to make sure no one was coming. When it became apparent he was all alone he nudged the door open, revealing the source of the glinting.

Trophies were displayed on the piano top, medals hung from the coat hook. The entire west side of the room was covered in Kyouya's awards, the materialistic part of his immense accomplishments. A photo of him with the emperor of Japan and his violin, a trophy from when he won a concerto competition in Singapore. Kyouya's life and all he had worked towards was in front of Tamaki, and suddenly his new friend didn't seem so distant.

"He loves what he does…" Tamaki whispered, examining the trophies closer.

"Suoh! Are you alright?" Kyouya called down the hall and Tamaki rushed out, face flushed.

"Yes, quite alright! I'm coming now!" He called; making sure everything was in order, grabbing a jacket from the closet next to him.

"Let's go. There's so much to do." Tamaki smiled as he approached Kyouya in the entrance way, opening the door and motioning him to follow. He watched as Kyouya made his way down the hallway, proud elegant strides practiced over and over.

For some reason, he thought it rather attractive.

* * *

><p>AN:  
>Hi everyone!<p>

It's been a while!

A long, long while.  
>Happy 2012!<p>

I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT!  
>I'm so tired…I was at a party last night and we were in the hot tub until three :x<p>

I left early and went next door to sleep…leaving the boys and girls to mingle without me…I'm tired (LOL)

Sorry I haven't updated…personal things got in the way. Orchestra auditions (I made it!), a boyfriend (well, really a breakup. Don't worry! It was really quiet and we're sill good friends. It's still hard after six months in a relationship and a long term friendship to it suddenly being different).  
>I hope you're all having an amazing Holiday break and I wish you luck and so many blessings this year, my dear readers!<p>

Hit up you tube, guys.

Music selection for this chapter: Tiffany Poon plays Beethoven Moonlight Sonata


	3. Chapter 3

"Interesting."

The two men stared out the window of the tiny café Tamaki had led them to. Slightly underground, much of what the two could see were knees and small children's faces as they rushed past.  
>The two had walked in silence for most of the way and now they were starting to loosen up over their coffee, quiet chatting going on around them.<p>

Tamaki watched as Kyouya leaned on his elbow, chin on hand, holding his cup with his left. The sun hit him in such a way that his skin glowed and his eyes erupted into deep black orbs. His heart squeezed, confusing him. He must be more nervous than he thought.

"Say, Kyouya." He broke the silence, a question pressing on his lips.

"Hmm?" Kyouya prompted, not taking his gaze off of the outside. Tamaki sighed, biting his lip. His cheeks turned a pale pink, and he looked down.

"Has your father been prompting you about marriage?"  
>Kyouya turned now, mind obviously at work.<p>

"As you know…I am both attractive and well rounded. My father has never had to set me up…they simply come. I can choose from any girl- and many of them are musicians. Pianists, cellists, you name it. All rich and up to my social standing. But my affections are towards something else entirely." He closed his eyes, sipping his coffee. "Why do you ask?"

"My father recently sent me a letter with a young woman's picture and a personal letter from her. A pianist, as well. The marriage requests are starting now…" Tamaki sighed, feeling rather angsty. He watched as the pretty young waitresses rushed around, taking orders left and right, always with a tiny smile. He had always loved this café because of the friendly air and sweet decorations- all white and pastels.

"Kyouya, will you play for me?"  
>It came out before he could even think, before he could stop himself from blurting out such a ridiculous request. Kyouya had been so secretive about his practicing, never letting a note slip through the cracks of his door.<p>

Kyouya turned slowly, obviously mulling it over.

The silence stretched on.

Finally, he spoke.

"Alright."

Tamaki breathed again, and the silence took over once again.

Now, he waited.

A/N: SHORT.

A little loose, too. The one I had in my notebook was much longer and more detailed, but I misplaced where I had written it! Please enjoy this while I write the next chapter, lovely readers!

Music suggestion (hit up you tube guyz): Romeo and Juliet by Tchaikovsky


	4. Chapter 4

Tamaki listened.

The air was still.

The silence around him only broken by the soft notes Kyouya played.  
>It was mid afternoon and the weather was fair, a slight breeze rolling through the open window to Kyouya's wide room. The curtains fluttered as Kyouya's bow rose and fell, his notes sweet as honey.<p>

Tamaki watched in awe as he saw a side of Kyouya he never felt possible. His body swayed and shook as he moved to his own music. His eyes shut, creased at the sides, softening as his bow glided down.

A love song, meant for those who Kyouya cared about.  
>Tamaki's heart swelled, nestling back into the couch he sat on, clutching his knees to his chest. He rested his chin on his knees, eyes softening as he focused on the slow, melodic rising and falling.<p>

Kyouya was speaking through his violin.

Without having to think, having to ask, Tamaki saw the story in his imagination, heard him crying out to the one who he called his own. Reaching out to the special someone, holding them close, and having to let go…the pain of letting go, giving up.  
>Not wanting to, but having to.<p>

Tamaki had seen videos, but nothing compared to the intimate, live playing he was seeing right then and there.

Part of the audience would become restless, the rest enchanted.

Instead of a flurry of notes, Kyouya ended his solo quietly, drifting into nothing, sighing as he let his bow go limp and turned to face Tamaki.  
>Their eyes met, Kyouya's more intense than the other man had ever seen them.<p>

Tamaki gave him what Kyouya was used to, and slowly and quietly started to clap.

_Music expresses that which cannot be said and on which it is impossible to be silent. - Victor Hugo_

A/N:  
>Short again. Next chapter I already have written.<br>I'm a musician…it was extremely hard to put the emotions I feel into words…I finally chose My Heart Will Go On as a base piece for this chapter. I think I listened to over 45 violin solos to find one just right! Ahah  
>I hope you guys enjoy this (hopefully) intimate moment with our boys.<p>Titanic - My Heart Will Go On Violin Cover – ViolinTay check it out. Simply amazing. 


End file.
